The Resting Place of Promises and Memories
by RunicSiren
Summary: Lykouleon sealed Rune's memories of the Eastern Demon King for his own protection, but after his death the seal breaks. With his memories restored there is only one person alive Rune can turn to, only one other who knows the truth: Kharl. Rath/Rune
1. Prologue: Back in Two Weeks

Big surprise, I should be studying for an exam and instead I'm writing fanfiction. The prologue is sort of short but later chapters will be longer, promise.

Disclaimer: I hate this part so much. Nope, I don't own it, won't be writing this if I did.

Summary: Lykouleon sealed Rune's memories of the Eastern Demon King for his own protection, but after his death the seal breaks. With his memories restored there is only one person alive Rune can turn to, only one other who knows the truth: Kharl. Rath/Rune slight Rath/Cesia

Rating: T (may become M later on)

Warning: Yaoi, implied lemons (later chapters), also some possible OOC on Rune's part become of his memories being recovered.

The Resting Place of Promises and Memories

Prologue: Back in Two Weeks

"So," Thatz droned as he leaned against the doorframe of Rune's room. "Rath granted your request to leave."

Rune glanced at the new Blue Dragon Officer before returning to his task of packing. "Yes, there are a few things I need to take care of. I'll only be gone for two weeks."

"It's just sort of strange to see you rushing off with the capital in such a mess, especially when it was you who was always trying to drag Rath and me back to Draqueen all the time."

Rune smiled softly, finally turning to face the former thief. "Well, I think I deserve a little time off; after all, when I return I have to force Rath to do paperwork."

Thatz snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Good luck with that!" He pushed himself off the frame and walked over to the elf who had gone back to surveying all the gear laid across his bed. "Where are you going anyways?"

Rune was silent for a moment, still staring at the gear, but not really seeing it. "East."

"Faerie Forest?"

The former Water Knight shook his head. "No, further than that."

"You're just going to keep being vague, aren't you?"

"I'll tell you when I get back."

Thatz studied the elf who refused to look at him. "Did you at least tell Rath?"

Rune shook his head again. "No."

Thatz paused once again, processing the information the elf was giving him. "Normally I wouldn't care what you do, but there are still rogue demons out there. Not to mention Rath is going to worry about you."

Rune blinked as he turned to Thatz. "What do you mean? Rath has you, Cesia, Ruwalk, and dozens of other advisors to help him. I won't be missed for only two weeks."

This time Thatz was the one shaking his head. "That's not what I mean. Rath relies on you more than anyone else here. You're the only person he still cared about even after you found out what he was."

Rune stayed silent, going back to the gear on his bed. Thatz sighed in exasperation and turned to leave. "Whatever," he called over his shoulder. "Just make sure you're back within two weeks or else Rath is going to send me a on a search and rescue mission. I deserve a little relaxation time too you know!"

//////////////////////

Rune silently slipped into Tintlet's room, placing an envelop on her nightstand. She had agreed to give it to Rath when Rune had been gone for four days; that would be enough time for him to get to where he needed to be.

'_Rath deserves to know the truth, even if I am too much of a coward to tell him face to face,'_ the elf thought. _'He probably won't want anything to do with me after he reads this, but I promised him I'd return and I will. I just hope I've given myself enough time to get all my answers, if he'll even speak to me that is.'_

The dawn rays broke over the horizon, spilling soft light into Tintlet's room. With a last glance at the letter he adjusted his pack, leaving the Dragon Castle before anyone was awake to say their farewells.

//////////////////////

Rath watched from his window as Rune walked out the front gates. _'I know you'll come back, but I wish I knew why you wanted to leave in the first place, Rune,'_ he thought, unable to tear his gaze away from the spot where Rune had disappeared.

A knock on his door broke his thoughts, but he still didn't stir. "Rath," came Cesia's voice through the door. "You should come down and eat. You'll be needed in the council chamber soon."

"I'll be down in a minute," Rath replied, finally tearing his gaze away from the window.

He sighed as he got dressed, not looking forward to a day of endless meetings. _'I wish you were here, Rune. I need your advice.'_

////////////////////

In Arinas Kharl stared toward the west. "Garfakcy," he called.

The boy appeared a moment later with an apron on and feather duster in hand. "Ah, good," the alchemist said when he saw the boy. "We're going to have a visitor soon. We have to be ready for him."

Garfakcy stared at Kharl for a moment. "Who? You haven't developed a new plan to get Rath, have you?"

Kharl smirked lightly. "No. You'll see when he gets here. Although, if Rath finds out he's coming here he might just come himself to get him back." Kharl seemed to be thinking for a moment, but Garfakcy just shook his head and went back to cleaning. If Lord Kharl wanted to keep the visitor a secret then Garfakcy would just have to wait until he arrived.

/////////////////////////

There it is. Next chapter will be longer, promise. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter He Feared to Write

This took several days to write because yes, I was once again writing during exams, this time during finals. Fanfiction will be my demise sooner or later…oh well, gets all the crazy out of my head.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it!

Warning: Umm, don't think there's any for this chapter.

The Resting Place of Promises and Memories

Chapter 1: The Letter He Feared to Write

The light rain was a warning. Rune knew that, just as he knew the man controlling it did not really expect him to turn back. The small boat reached the shore, sliding into the wet sand. Rune stood, leaving his pack under the seat. If the man killed him he would no longer need it. If Rath sent Thatz to retrieve him then the Blue Officer would bring enough supplies for the both of them. If neither of those happened, well, there wasn't much point in worrying about it now.

Rune prepared himself to jump into the shallow water when a hand suddenly appeared before him. The elf looked up, already knowing whom the hand belonged to. Rune slipped his hand lightly into Kharl's. There was no point in offending his host.

Kharl smiled at him but the mirth did not reach his eyes. "My queen, it's good to see you again."

Rune sighed as his feet hit the sand. "Don't lie, Kharl. I know you too well for that."

"Of course, my queen," he said with a mock bow. "If you would, follow me." Kharl lead the way as the beach turned to forest. _'This could prove more interesting than I first thought.'_

/

Ruwalk was finally understanding why Alfeegi had always been so stressed. _'That's it,'_ he thought as a fist slammed on the desk, scattering papers he had just picked up. _'When Rune gets back I'm demanding a vacation. These people have me wanting to pull my hair out.'_ The people who were currently driving him crazy were the new Dragon Lord Rath along with the other youngest members of the Dragon Tribe's inner circle: Thatz, Gil, Saabel, and Bierrez.

A knock on the study door interrupted the fight that had started between Rath, Thatz, Bierrez, all three yelling "Come in!" at the same time. Tintlet walked in to see the three glaring at each other.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Lord Rath, but I have a letter for you from Rune."

Rath immediately turned to her. "When did it arrive?" he asked as Tintlet handed the letter to him.

"He gave it to me before he left, instructing me to deliver it to you after he left."

Rath threw her a quizzical glance before opening the letter. He took a few moments to read it, eyes widening before sinking into his chair. "Everyone besides Tintlet get out."

"Rath, what..?" Thatz started.

"Get out!" Rath shouted. His tone left no room for argument, everyone filing out silently. Once the door shut behind them Rath turned his attention to the elf princess. "Do you know what this says?"

"I can guess," she answered. "I had wondered how long it would be before Lykouleon's spell broke."

"So it's true; all of it?"

Tintlet tilted her head to the side. "When has Rune ever lied to you?"

'_Never,' _Rath thought as he took a deep, shuttering breath, shoulders slumping. "I don't believe this," he muttered. The dark haired man placed the letter on his desk, placing his elbow on either side of it as he leaned forward. He shook his head, eyes rereading Rune's neat script.

_I know this has to be said, but I fear to do so. You should know the truth, no matter how inconceivable that truth may be. _

_Nadil spoke the truth when he told you that your soul is that of the former Eastern Demon King. When you ruled Arinas it flourished, even though there were constant conflicts with the human and elfin kingdoms. But I lived in fear of you. You would capture elves and turn them into demons for sport, passing on your passion for it to Kharl. _

_My mother, Queen of the Arinas Elves, took great precautions to protect me, but Kharl saw it as a game. Festivities were to be held, celebrating your 500 years of rule. Kharl broke through my mother's protections and captured me, presenting me to you as a present. I became your slave, your favorite pleasure slave. You kept me near you at all times. Besides Kharl, I was the only one you showed your true self to; not the merciless Demon King you presented to the world, but the man who understood me as no one else had, who loved Kharl as a little brother. _

_Kharl and I were in conflict much of the time, but we tried to keep it from you. You knew, we knew you knew, but you overlooked it. We were your family, but you believed our problems were our own. If we needed your help we would ask for it._

_Eventually you made me your queen. Kharl, the only person who could have stopped our marriage, accepted it to make you happy. My mother, however, demanded my return. When you refused she went to the Eastern Human King for aid. We didn't know; they kept their alliance secret from all but their closest advisors. Our happy marriage lasted only a year before they attacked. We were unprepared; they decimated our armies and took over the castle after a bloody battle. _

_The Human King brought a weapon with him that he had forged in secret. It was made specifically to destroy you. He struck you down, Kharl and I helpless to stop him. The final blow took all his strength, leaving him unable to fight when Kharl decided to capture him. He had the King tortured, killing him and bringing him back, only to do so again in a more violent fashion each time. He blighted the land, destroying everything that was loved by those who had fought against you. It didn't matter though. You still died in my arms. _

_I didn't resist when my mother's people came. You were the only thing keeping me there. She had me sent to Dusis. Lykouleon had just become Dragon Emperor and was desperate to keep a stable relationship with the elves. He relented to my mother's request to seal my memories, adding in new ones to explain why I had suddenly moved from Arinas to Dusis._

_But he worried about destroying my mind, making the spell weaker than he should have. When I saw your soul inside Illuser I knew who you were. You didn't kill me. You recognized me as well. It was then you paused, allowing Lykouleon to turn you into a member of the Dragon Tribe. He strengthened the spells on my mind, placing the same spells on your mind. They feared what would happen if we remembered. _

_Kharl blamed me for both your death and your membership into the Dragon Tribe. He never forgave me either. If you had not made him promise to protect me I am sure my fate would have been the same as the Eastern King's. _

_After Lykouleon's death the spell on my memories broke. But the replacement memories are still there. I don't know which of my memories are real anymore, and I fear if I don't find out I will go mad. There is only one person whom I can turn to for help, no matter how much I do not want to turn to him._

_Don't worry about me, Rath. Kharl will keep his promise not to hurt me. I will return in two weeks, just as I said I would, as long as you still want me that is. _

_I know you love Cesia, and I am happy that you've found love, but Rath, I still love you. I just ask you to let me stay by your side. This is pathetic, isn't it? I can't even tell you I love you to your face._

Rath looked up slowly to see that Tintlet had already left. She always managed to surprise him with her ability to read people so well. He stood, turning to look out the window directly behind his desk. It faced east, allowing him to look out over the gardens; but his gaze went further, passed the sea, to Arinas, to Rune.

/

Kharl sipped at his tea, studying the elf who sat across from him. He was different, in both mind and body. The Alchemist knew the physical changes were from his time as a Dragon Knight, most of the mental changes as well, but so much had changed in the moments Kharl had taken his eyes from the former queen.

The overwhelming scene of naiveté was gone, not completely, but it had been suppressed by a wisdom that only came through experience, experience that weighed heavily on the elf's shoulders. Before Rune would have fidgeted under his gaze, but now he met Kharl's intense eyes, allowing the other man to study him without moving.

"You should drink your tea. Garfakcy makes quite an excellent cup." Rune just stared back at him silently. After a moment he finally picked up the cup, taking a small sip before placing it back on the table. Kharl smiled, making Rune sigh.

"Kharl, how long are you going to pretend this is just a friendly visit?"

"Oh," Kharl said, mock innocence lacing his voice. "You mean you didn't just come to see your old advisor?" Rune glared at him, but Kharl just chuckled. "My dear queen, it's too bad looks don't kill or you would have shortened the war with Nadil considerably."

"Kharl, would you for once in your life take me seriously?" Rune's voice was filled with such exasperation that all laughter disappeared from Kharl's face and posture.

After a moment he set down his tea cup, leaning closer to the elf. "What did you tell Rath?"

'_And there it is: fear,'_ Kharl thought as fear flickered in Rune's eyes, his body stiffening. "I know you told him you were his queen and how it came about that Lykouleon sealed your memories, but what else?"

"How do you know I told him anything?"

Kharl leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Because you're too smart to come here without insurance...because you love him too much not to tell him."

Rune looked down at his hands, for the first time since he'd arrived he was unable to meet Kharl's gaze when the Alchemist tilted his head forward again. "I told him of Illuser."

Kharl's eyes narrowed slightly. "And?"

Rune took a deep breath before he was able to answer. "I told him I loved him." Kharl continued to stare at him. Rune sighed, knowing what the unspoken question. "I didn't tell him that, I didn't see the need too."

Kharl sighed, shaking his head. "We don't have much time then." He chuckled softly, somewhat sadly, at Rune's questioning look. "If there's one thing that hasn't changed it's how oblivious you two are when it comes to one another."

He didn't pause, doing a complete 180 in the span of a single breath. "I can sort your memories for you, but it will take time, time which we may not have now that Rath knows how you feel." He stood, placing a hand on the back of Rune's neck.

"This will be less complicated if you are unconscious." As soon as the words left his mouth his fingers pressed into the elf's neck, Rune slumping forward. Kharl caught the elf before he fell from the chair, picking him up bridal style.

"Garfakcy," he called, the boy slipping into the room before the last syllable fell. "Is the room ready?"

"Yes, Lord Kharl."

Kharl nodded to the boy. "Good. You may go out if you wish. I will not need your help the rest of the day."

Garfakcy watched as Kharl carried off the blond elf. _'What's going on? Out of all the people who could have visited it was the elf from the Dragon Tribe. Why is Lord Kharl calling him queen? Argh! This is so confusing! What's going on?'_

/

"You are absolutely horrible at sneaking out, you know that?"

Rath turned, moonlight outlining Thatz's form as the Blue Officer leaned on the doorframe. "Who said anything about sneaking out?"

Thatz gave a pointed look to Rath's clothes and the pack he was trying to hide behind his back. He shook his head as he pushed himself off the doorframe. Rath's eyes widened slightly as Thatz swung a pack over his shoulder. "I knew as soon as Tintlet gave you that letter that you'd go after Rune."

"That doesn't mean you have to go with me."

Thatz gave him a pointed look. "Yes, I do, or you'll just get into trouble."

Rath glared at him. "What if I order you to stay?"

Thatz smiled mischievously. "Then you'll have to throw me in jail when we return."

Rath continued to glare at him as Thatz walked past him. "Besides, I can give you two more reasons for me to go. One," he said holding up a finger, "I know the way to Arinas."

"And the second reason?"

"Ruwalk has put Tetheus on high alert. You won't be able to get past the walls without me."

Thatz continued walking, Rath continued glaring. After a moment the dark haired boy realized what Thatz had said. "Hey!" he shouted before remembering that he was supposed to be stealthy. He hurried to catch up to Thatz as quietly as possible. "How did you know Rune was in Arinas?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"That is not an answer!"

"I do believe it was."

Rath growled softly as Thatz smiled. "Just accept it, Rath. I'm coming with you. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I just left Rune in whatever trouble he's gotten himself into?"

They had stopped walking. Rath's glare softened before he sighed. "All right, genius, how do we get out of here?"

/

There it is folks! Let me know what you think. I'll try to have the next one up soon, but I do have finals and a summer field study starting right after that, so I really won't have much time to write.


	3. Chapter 2: And So it Starts

Not much to say except this took forever to write. Broken arms are not fun at all. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. My YGO stories are next on my list to update, and then my YYH, so it might be awhile before the next chapter gets up for this. I need to stop posting so many stories…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are amazing!

Warning: Mentions of lemon, slight violence

The Resting Place of Promises and Memories

Chapter 2: And So it Starts

"_You seem very pleased with yourself, Kharl. This present must be something impressive."_

"_My lord, I can think of nothing I would rather give to you."_

_There was amusement in both voices. Rune knew one, the Alchemist, the one who brought him here. The other voice was foreign but he knew who it belonged to: the Demon Lord, his new _master_._

_The door to the room opened, Rune cringing back on the bed. His wrist, ankles, and mouth were gagged, making it difficult for him to move. Kharl had left him on the Demon Lord's bed, a dark foreshadowing of what would happen once he came back._

_There was a pause, long enough to make Rune look up. The Demon Lord stood before the bed, his red eyes making the elf shiver. He was tall, at least an inch taller than the Alchemist. His long dark hair was tired back, a white streak running down his bangs. He was handsome, Rune wouldn't deny that, but that wouldn't overcome the fear Rune had felt for this man all his life._

"_Beautiful," he whispered, gabbing Rune's chin. "The Elf Prince?" he asked, glancing at Kharl._

"_Yes, my lord."_

_He chuckled darkly, turning his full attention back to Rune. "You've done well, Kharl." Rune heard Kharl thank the other demon before the door closed. Rune was now left alone with the man he most feared. _

"_There's no need for that look," he said, his voice surprisingly sweet, which only scared Rune more. The dark haired man removed the gag, pulling Rune into a gentle kiss. "You'll enjoy this," he said, his hands running over the elf's body, pushing him down onto the bed. "I promise."_

/

Kharl watched the blond elf as he slept. The Alchemist knew the beginning would be rough for the elf, but there was no other way than for Rune to go through every last one of his memories. He hated the elf, he wouldn't deny that, but even after all this time there was still an understanding between the two. _'How is it that you still have his love? He should hate you, just as I hate you…just as he hates me.' _

"Lord Kharl." The white haired demon glanced over his shoulder to see Garfakcy standing in the doorway.

"Garfakcy, I gave you the day off again. Is there something wrong?"

"We might have a problem. It looks like the storm is getting ready to start up."

Kharl's brows furrowed in confusion, something that didn't happen very often. "They shouldn't be here that fast? Unless that stupid princess couldn't keep her mouth shut…" Kharl trailed off, muttering to himself as he swept past Garfakcy. "Unless she did, but that would require transportation faster than a boat." His eyes widened, the pieces falling into place. "They couldn't be…"

Kharl faced east, throwing his scenes across the continent, out into the ocean. After a moment he found what he was searching for. "Garfakcy," he said slowly, keeping his voice even. "Prepare two more rooms, away from the elf's. Our other guests will be here sooner than I expected." Kharl swept off again, leaving Garfakcy with his orders.

'_I've never seen Lord Kharl look so flustered before.'_ Garfakcy sighed, shaking his head as he walked to the other end of the castle. _'This situation is getting out of control.'_

/

"Where are we going, Thatz? There's nothing this way except for gardens."

Thatz slid down the steep hill, only looking back at Rath when he reached the bottom. "You can't tell me you haven't heard them? Or has your worry for Rune clouded your mind that much?"

Rath glared at him as he slid down the hill as well. As soon as Rath landed Thatz was off again. _'This is the way to the…he can't mean they're awake! Why didn't I realize that was where we were headed?'_

They entered the clearing where the dragons slept, still as statuses. "They're not awake, Thatz. You've just wasted time."

The Blue Officer ignored him, walking up to Earth. He placed a hand on his former partner, a large smirk on his face. "You couldn't be more wrong, Rath."

There was a shudder that ran through the earth, almost throwing the Dragon Emperor off his feet. "What..?" Rath looked up to see that Thatz still stood in front of Earth, his hand having dropped off the dragon. Chunks of soil seemed to be dropping off the duel dragon, starting at his feet and the tips of his wings. Rath couldn't believe his eyes when the dragon began to shake out its wings, eventually taking a deep breath when the process reached his head. Earth bent down, his eyes level with Thatz's.

"Good to have you back, Earth." Rath could have sworn the dragon was smirking.

"Now, Rath, it's your turn."

Rath looked over at Light. This was the dragon that had saved him from Kharl, kept his soul intact for years, and now he was offering to forsake his rest in order to save Rune. _'Rath, it's all right. We are meant to protect the Dragon Tribe. Rune is your queen, the one to continue the Dragon Tribe. We will do everything in our power to get him back.'_

Rath took a tentative step forward, but didn't raise his hand. Somewhere behind him someone sighed. "I still don't get why you can't just awaken Fire, Gil. We'll be standing here all night while he goes into his 'woe is me' mode. And he was so passionate about saving Rune only ten minutes ago."

Rath didn't look back at Bierrez. He knew the Red Officer was taunting him, and it had worked. _'I'll thank you for this when I get back, Bierrez.' _He raised his hand, fingertips lightly brushing Light's chest. There was a blinding flash of light, but it didn't harm him. He could hear Thatz, Bierrez, and Gil curse behind him as the light reached them.

It was all over in a minute, Rath staring into Light's eyes. _'Well then,'_ he heard the Dragon whisper in his mind, '_shall we go rescue your queen?'_

Rath smirked, mounting up on the dragon. "Ready, Thatz?"

"Way ahead of you!" Thatz shouted, Earth jumping into the air.

"I'm counting on you two to take care of things for me," Rath said, looking down at Bierrez and Gil who still stood at the edge of the clearing.

Bierrez raised an eyebrow but nodded. Beside him Gil nodded as well. "Good luck, Rath."

/

_Rune wanted to die. His entire body was sore, but he deserved it. He'd begged the Demon Lord for it, forsaking his pride for pleasure. The demon had made sure Rune felt pleasure as well, worshipping the elf's body until Rune had given in._

_He whimpered when he felt the bed sink next to him, a hand gently playing with his hair. "Really, Rune, there's nothing wrong with what happened last night. If must think there is then hate me for it, not yourself."_

"_I do hate you," Rune whispered, unable to pull himself away from the demon's touch. "I hate you more than anything else in the world."_

"_Except yourself?"_

_Rune remained silent, unmoving. _'How does he see through me? He doesn't even care about me.'

_Above him the Demon Lord sighed, turning Rune so that the elf was forced to look at him. "You're different from my other slaves, special. I'm not going to lose you to self loathing."_

"_Then you should never have touched me," Rune snapped, glaring at him. _

_The Demon Lord shook his head. "There's no way I could have done that." He bent down, kissing Rune. He tried to resist, tried to push away, but eventually Rune couldn't help it. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Demon Lord._

"_I hate you," Rune whispered when he pulled away._

"_I know." The Demon Lord traced the edges of Rune's face, unable to help himself. "I know, Rune."_

_Rune stared up into his eyes. "Why do you keep your name a secret?"_

_The Demon Lord chuckled, still bent over Rune. "Normally people ask what my name is."_

_Rune tilted his head. "But that's not what I want to know."_

_The Demon Lord stared into Rune's eyes, remaining silent long enough that Rune thought he wouldn't answer. Finally he said, "Names have power, Rune, mine more than most. Every Demon Lord has his power tired to something."_

"_And your power is tied to your name?"_

_The Demon Lord didn't answer, simply wrapping his arms around Rune. "Get some rest, Rune."_

/

Rath stared down at the endless expanse of dark water without seeing it. The adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins after the dragon's awakening had long since worn off. And yet his stomach was in knots. Each second they were getting closer to Arinas, closer to Rune, and closer to Kharl.

'_Hang on, Rune,'_ he thought. _'I'm coming for you.'_

He refused to think about the coming encounter with Kharl. All he knew was that if Kharl had hurt Rune, the Alchemist would pay.

/

Kharl stared out the window to the east. They would be here soon, no later than noon tomorrow. It definitely wasn't enough time for Rune's memories to sort themselves out. _'Rath's appearance is going to cause problems, possibly even permanently damage Rune's mind.'_

His hands were clutched in fist, but his eyes were worried. _'How am I supposed to protect him when you are the one he'll need protection from? You always did make things difficult.'_

/

_Rune stood on the Demon Lord's balcony, looking out at the beauty of Arinas. He'd been the Demon Lord's slave for almost six months now, but ever since that first night Rune had only slept next to the Demon Lord, not under him. He sighed, brushing his hair back as a cool breeze began to pick up._

_Arms wrapped around him, the Demon Lord resting his chin on Rune's shoulder. "It's a beautiful night," Rune whispered, comfortable in the other man's presence after so long. _

_He could feel the Demon Lord smile softly, placing a kiss on Rune's cheek. "There's a storm coming. You should come inside."_

_The blond leaned into the demon's embrace. "Just a few more minutes."_

_The Demon Lord didn't move, silently agreeing to Rune's request. "It's Rath," he said after a few minutes, Rune having almost fallen asleep._

_Rune blinked his eyes a few times, turning in the demon's embrace. "My name," he said, "is Rath. You and Kharl are the only ones who know."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

_Rath smiled, a genuine smile that was rarely shown to anyone. "Because I wanted to."_

_The elf smiled softly. "It's a good name."_

_Rath chuckled softly. "Sometimes I think the reason I hide it is because I hate it so much."_

_Rune shook his head just as the first drops of rain began to fall."Come," Rath said, wrapping an arm around Rune, leading him back inside. _

_On impulse Rune stopped him, standing on tiptoes to reach Rath's lips. He knew Rath's eyes widened in surprise, but Rune didn't care, especially not when Rath returned the kiss passionately, sweeping Rune into his embrace. "Why?" Rath whispered, his lips still pressed against Rune's._

"_You trusted me," Rune whispered back. "I thought it was time for me to trust you."_

_/_

I had been planning on making this chapter a little longer, but that seemed a good place to stop for now. I don't know why but I'm always sort of disappointed with my second chapters. Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 3: Bitter Sweet

Finally, free time! I can't believe it took me this long to find time to type this chapter. Sorry about the wait. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

The Resting Place of Promises and Memories

Chapter 3: Bitter Sweet

_Kharl blinked a few times aware of his master's gaze on him. "Are…are you sure about this, my lord?"_

"_I would not have brought it up if I wasn't."_

"_Did you talk to Rune yet?"_

"_No," the Demon Lord said, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. "I wanted to know what you thought first."_

_Kharl couldn't help but feel proud that the older demon thought so highly of his opinions. "My lord, you know Rune and I hold no love for each other, but I do believe he is good for you. No one would go against you if you decided to marry Rune; they all fear you too much."_

_Rath waited a moment, eyeing his apprentice. "But..?"_

_Kharl took a deep breath before answering. "But, the fact that Rune cannot give you an heir will cause problems. It will be seen as a reason to disobey whatever authority you give him."_

"_Well," Rath said slowly, "fix it."_

_/_

"So, this is Arinas," Rath said as Light landed, Earth right behind them.

"Now we just need to find Kharl's hideout," Thatz said as a dismounted.

Rath glared at the Earth Knight. "I thought you knew where it was."

"No, I said I could get you to Arinas."

Rath muttered under his breath, Light turning into his mini form before landing on the Dragon Emperor's shoulder. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and that's when he felt it. "It's this way," Rath said as he walked off.

"Should I even ask how you know that?" Thatz asked as he followed.

"He's calling me."

/

_Rune knocked softly on the wooden door and waited a few moments. When no one answered he knocked once more, this time forcing himself to be louder. Kharl threw open the door almost immediately. "Um, the Demon Lord said you wished to see me."_

_Kharl simply returned to the lab, leaving the door open. Rune paused for a moment before walking over the threshold, shutting the door behind him. "Ever since my lord decided to marry you I've been working on finding a way to let you have a child," Kharl said, not even looking at Rune as he picked up a potion._

"_But Rath…" Kharl glared at Rune, causing him to squeak softly._

"_Not even in my presence should you use that name. You have to be more careful."_

"_I'm sorry," Rune said softly. After a moment he continued. "The Demon Lord and I have been married for four months now."_

_Kharl glared. "These things take time. You should be glad I finished it this fast," he said, holding out the light blue potion to the Demon Lord's wife. _

_Rune stepped forward and hesitantly took the small vial, turning it over in his hands slowly. _

"_Drink it tonight, before he takes you," the white haired alchemist said, causing the blond elf to blush. "And just in case, if he doesn't for some reason, it will stay in your system for twelve hours. I will make more, as a precaution." _

_Rune nodded, turning slowly as he began walking out of the room. "Rune," Kharl said just as the elf reached the door. "He does this because he wants to keep you."_

_/_

_Rath smiled softly at the sleeping blond on his bed. "Rune," he whispered as he sat next to him, running fingers through his hair, "you are beautiful."_

_He looked up after a moment, noticing the empty vial on Rune's nightstand. "Well," he sighed as he stood, "there will be time for that in the morning."_

_/_

"_My lord." Kharl's voice woke the Demon King. _

_Rath growled softly, glaring at the white haired demon. "What is it, Kharl? It'd better be good for you to be waking me up by barraging into my room."_

"_Nadil will be here within the hour."_

"_Rath," Rune whispered softly, still half asleep. _

_The dark haired man sighed, lightly hugging Rune before throwing the blankets off himself. "It seems, my dear, that we're going to have an early morning."_

_/_

Rath unsheathed his sword as the castle came into view. He and Thatz walked swiftly, both remaining vigilant as they crossed the open ground. When they reached the door Thatz nodded to Rath. "I've got your back." Rath returned the gesture before opening the door slowly.

"There's no need for that," Kharl said as they stepped into the castle. The two glared at the alchemist who simply rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

"Where are you going?" Rath shouted after him as Kharl began walking away.

"Observation."

"Where's Rune?"

Kharl paused, looking over his shoulder. "The elf is safe, for the moment."

Rath growled. "I'm getting tired of this Kharl! Let me see Rune! Now!"

"No."

Kharl didn't even blink as Rath's sword cut into his throat. "Rune, now."

"If I take you to see Rune now you will only endanger him. I promised you I would protect Rune and I will."

"Rath."

The sword dropped even as Kharl shut his eyes. "Rune…" The elf stood behind the alchemist, looking as if he was only half aware of his surroundings. Even though he had awoke Kharl's spell was still working on his mind.

Rath stepped forward, but Kharl grabbed his arm. His eyes were hard when Rath turned to him. "Go to him now and you destroy his mind. He shouldn't even be awake now."

Rath stood stunned as Kharl let go of his arm, going to the elf. "Back to sleep, Rune. You'll only make matters worse by being awake and creating more memories." As he spoke Rune fainted into the alchemist's arms.

"Garfakcy," Kharl called out. The boy appeared almost instantly. "Take our guest to a sitting room." Turning to Rath and Thatz he said, "I will explain, but only if you allow me to take care of your lover. After all, if you don't, his mind will be destroyed."

Rath glared at the alchemist but otherwise didn't move. Kharl nodded, disappearing, Rune in his arms.

/

"Stop it, Kharl. No more," Rune begged as Kharl placed him back on his bed, grabbing the alchemist's robes.

"This is what you wanted, Rune. I cannot stop it now."

Rune moaned, a tear sliding down his cheek. "No, no, please, Nadil…"

"Yes, I know, I remember. But you asked for this."

"Rath…"

"Is downstairs. I will explain everything to him, but you must let the spell continue."

"No…"

"Enough," Kharl snapped, losing his patience. "You did this so that your mind could be saved. You already know what happened, and it will stay with you, no matter what."

/

_Rune shivered as he walked down the hallway. He and Rath had quickly dressed and gone to greet the Demon Lord of Dusis heir, Nadil. Rune couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when the violet haired man's eyes were upon him. _

"_I can see why the Demon Lord chose you." Rune took a deep breath to clam himself before turning to face the demon he'd just been thinking of. Nadil leaned against the wall just in front of him, a smirk gracing his lips. "Although, I would have just made you a slave." He pushed himself away from the wall, gripping the elf's chin lightly. "Beautiful," he whispered as he leaned down, brushing his lips against Rune's._

_The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the hall, Rune's hand raised, Nadil's head turned. Slowly, he turned back to the elf, spitting blood as he did so. The smirk on his face caused Rune to take a step back. "Breaking you will be fun."_

"_Nadil!" Rune turned to see the Demon Lord and Kharl both glaring at the Dusis demon. _

_Nadil bowed slightly, acting as if nothing had happened. "Demon Lord." Even as he walked away the smirk on his face did not vanish. _

"_I'm sorry," Rune said when he had disappeared. "I-"_

"_Shh, Rune," Rath whispered, pulling Rune into his embrace. "As long as _he_ is here Kharl will stay with you for protection."_

_Kharl bowed to the Demon Lord. "Of course, my lord."_

"_Why did he come here anyways?" Rune asked after a moment._

"_Apparently it's just a friendly visit to see how his Arinas brothers are doing," Rath answered, his tone clearing saying that he didn't believe it for a second. _

"_He will be watched, my lord. Whatever he's planning, it will not succeed."_

_/_

"All right, Kharl. I've waited enough. What are you doing to Rune?"

Kharl sat down, taking a sip of tea before answering. "Exactly what he asked me to do. I used a spell to sort his memories to save his sanity."

"Then why can't I see him?"

Kharl raised an eyebrow. "Did you not see what happened before? He awoke from you just walking through the front door. Right now his mind is trying to sort out his memories, find out which are real and which are not. Being awake only creates more memories for his mind to sort, not to mention causing the spell to become unstable the longer he is conscious."

"Why do this?" Thatz asked, leaning back in his chair without touching the tea that had been placed in front of him.

Kharl looked at him as if he was an idiot. "I made a promise to Rath when he was the Demon King."

"You remember that?"

Rath shook his head. "I don't remember anything from when I was the Demon King."

"I hate to say it," Kharl said, the tea cup an inch from his lips, "but it might be better that way. With how you are now it would probably turn you into a schizophrenic."

"And Rune? Will he be all right remembering?"

"Hmm." Kharl took another sip, just to annoy his two guest. "We'll just have to see when he wakes up, won't we?"

/

Yay! I finally got this story updated! Well, let me know what you think about it, especially the Nadil/Rune part. Depending on what you tell me depends on how much more of it appears.


	5. Chapter 4: End of Happiness

Sorry this took so long to get up; Ukitake from Bleach has taken over my muse. I can tell you though that the flashbacks should be over by the next chapter, which means we're about halfway done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, hope you all enjoy this one.

Warnings: Attempted rape, character death, MPreg

The Resting Place of Promises and Memories

Chapter 4: End of Happiness

_Run screamed but was silenced by the hand covering his mouth. He reached up trying to pull the hand away but a clawed hand sank into his side. "Now, Rune, if you don't behave I'm going to have to hurt you more." Rune's body became stiff with fear when he recognized the voice. "That's more like it," Nadil chuckled, his hand grabbing the bottom of Rune's shirt. He pulled off a long strip, using it to gag Rune before turning the elf around and shoving him onto the floor. "As much as I would love to hear you scream, we don't want your precious husband interrupting us, now do we?"_

_Rune managed to bring his hand up but Nadil caught it before he could slap the demon. "None of that now," Nadil hissed, slamming Rune's wrist onto the floor. The elf screamed through the gag as Nadil ripped off Rune's shirt, bending down to kiss his chest. "So very beautiful."_

_Suddenly Nadil was ripped off him and across the room, slamming into a wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rath was livid as he towered over the purple haired demon._

_Kharl bent down next to Rune, pulling out the gag. He pulled Rune into his arms, wrapping his cloak around the semi-nude elf. "It's all right now, Rune."_

_Nadil chuckled softly as he stood. "It seems I didn't give myself enough time for my fun." He dodged to the side just in time, Rath's claws only grazing his neck instead of cutting off his head. He bowed mockingly to the Demon Lord. "It seems I've worn out my welcome. I shall take my leave then," he said before vanishing. _

"_Should we go after him?" Kharl asked._

"_No," Rath said with barely controlled rage. "He's long gone by now." He knelt down beside Kharl, extracting the elf from his arms. "It's all right now, he's gone."_

"_I'm sorry I'm such a burden," Rune mumbled into his shoulder._

_Rath kissed the top of his head, rubbing circles on his back, before turning his attention to Kharl. "I should have kept you with him."_

"_I'm sorry, my lord. I thought the guards would be enough for an hour."_

"_Find them, kill them," he said, clutching Rune to him even tighter._

"_Consider it done, my lord."_

_/_

"_Something needs to be done about this."_

"_I thought you said we weren't going after Nadil?" Kharl asked, watching as Rath sat next to Rune on the bed, running his fingers through the blond hair. _

"_That's not what I mean. Rune needs protection, more than what we can give him."_

_Kharl brought his hand up to his chin as he thought. "Maybe," he said slowly, "Rune might be compatible with your powers."_

_The Demon Lord raised an eyebrow. "You want to turn Rune into a demon?"_

"_We wouldn't be turning him into a demon, just giving him some of your powers. As he is now, his power of virtue is only defensive. Giving him a few demonic powers as well will give him an offensive ability as well. The only question would be if Rune wants it."_

_Rath looked down at his queen sadly. "It doesn't matter. Rune needs the protection." Kharl watched as power flowed from Rath to Rune, the elf's breathing becoming ragged in his sleep. After a few long minutes Rath moved his hand away. "As to what he's able to do, we'll just have to wait and see."_

_Kharl nodded. "I'll have to adjust the potion to fit in his new powers. It will take some time to do so."_

_Rath sighed before nodding. "I've waited this long for an heir, I can wait a little longer."_

_/_

_Nohiro and his guards all jumped up, grabbing their weapons as the demon appeared in the throne room. His guards moved to stand in front of him, but he motioned them away, silently telling them to protect the elfin queen who stood next to him._

"_That's no way to greet a guest," Nadil drawled, clearly not amused at the feeble security. "Especially not a guest who can help you rescue your precious prince." This statement he aimed at the queen._

_She pushed her way in front of the guards, scowling at the demon. "And why would you want to help me?"_

"_Let's just say I have a vendetta against the Demon Lord, and taking his queen from him seems like decent revenge."_

_/_

"You know, pacing is only going to wear a hole in the floor. It won't cause Rune to wake up any faster," Thatz said as he leaned back in his chair.

Rath just threw a glare at the Earth Knight before he continued pacing. "He's right, you know. All that's going to do is make you even more anxious." This time Rath did stop his pacing when he glared at Kharl. "If you want to be that way, I won't tell you how Rune is doing." Rath forced himself to frown instead of scowl. "I suppose that will do," Kharl sighed. "The spell is working properly again. There's not much left but what he has to remember now is the worst part. Depending on how much he resists, Rune should come out of it in two days."

"And then we can take him home?"

"Maybe, it depends on Rune's condition when he wakes up."

"I still can't go see him, can I?"

"No," Kharl said shaking his head. "Well, I'll leave you to it then," he said before walking away.

Rath let out a loud growl as he threw himself onto the bed face down. "This sucks!"

"You already made the decision to wait. We've been here a week already, another two days won't hurt."

"I know," Rath sighed. "It just bothers me that I can't be near Rune when he's in so much pain."

/

"_What's going on?" Rune whispered as another explosion shook the castle, causing him to cling to a wall to keep his balance. _

"_Rune!" He turned to see Kharl behind him, the alchemist covered in scratches. "Where's Rath?"_

_Rune had been worried before, but now he feared for his husband as well. Kharl never called Rath by his real name, no matter what. "I haven't seen him. What's happening?"_

"_Nohiro and your mother are attacking. They've come to get you back."_

"_What? Why would they do so now after all this time?"_

"_They must have some advantage over Rath now. We need to hurry and find him. They'll want him dead before they leave." Kharl looked down at the queen, hesitation for a moment. "We'll probably have to fight your family."_

_Rune looked up at him, his gaze steady. "Rath is my family now."_

_/_

_Rath had no idea how Nohiro had gotten so strong but it really annoyed him. _'No,' _Rath thought, _'he hasn't gotten stronger, I'm getting weaker.'

"_It seems you finally figured it out," Nohiro growled out as their swords clashed again, "Rath."_

_Rath's eyes widened in surprise before he glared at the man. "Who told you that?"_

"_Does it matter? I'm going to kill you and rescue Rune. There's no way to escape it now."_

"_Don't think I'll be that easy to kill."_

_He forced Nohiro back, surprising the human king with his sudden intense offense. Rath's speed seemed to intensify, and Nohiro wasn't able to keep up. The Demon King scored hits on both arms, his chest, and the side of his head."Shit," Nohiro whispered, making Rath grin. That grin just pissed Nohiro off. "Don't think I'm done yet. This," he said, raising his sword, "is my advantage."_

_Rath didn't know what happened, he didn't even see Nohiro move, but in the next moment he had a sword through his chest. He coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. He could feel the sword stealing his strength. _

"_No!" Rune's voice was far away. He felt water pass by him before he fell to the ground. He could hear Kharl's rage, Nohiro's scream as Kharl ripped him apart. "No, Rath, it's all right, you'll be all right." He could feel Rune's healing powers flowing into him, but grabbed his hand. "Rath! You have to let go. I can't heal you like this!"_

"_It's over, Rune. You can't save me."_

"_No." There were tears in his blue eyes as he clutched to his husband._

_Kharl finally knelt down next to him, allowing him to see that his apprentice was seriously wounded. He'd been protecting Rune throughout the entire attack. Rath didn't know if Kharl would live, but he couldn't ask anyone else. "Kharl, protect Rune, in my place."_

_Kharl nodded grimly. "Of course, master."_

"_Rune, I…" He couldn't finish, there was too much blood in his mouth. _

"_Rath, please, let me heal you," Rune pleaded, his tear falling onto Rath's cheek._

_He gently touched Rune's cheek before letting go._

_/_

_The elfin queen found her son still clinging to the Demon Lord's lifeless body. "Get him out of here," she ordered her guards. They rushed forward, grabbing a hold of Rune who didn't resist as they pulled him away._

"_My lady, what should we do about this one?" one guard asked, using his sword to point at the white haired alchemist, the demon thoroughly covered in his own blood. _

_She walked over slowly, the definition of regal. "Leave him," she said. "He'll bleed out soon enough. Give him a few more minutes to think on his pathetic life."_

_Kharl could only lie on the ground next to his master as Rune was taken away._

_/_

"_Has he still not spoken?"_

"_No, my lady." _

_She sighed at the advisor's answer. She loved her son and it hurt her to see him like this."We shouldn't have waited so long. That evil demon poisoned my son's mind against us."_

"_There's something else, my lady."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know how, probably because of the alchemist, but your son is pregnant."_

_The queen froze, taking in the situation, before she sighed. "We've no chose then. I shall take care of my son's unwanted growth. Three days from now he will be sent to the Dragons. They are the only ones who can undo the damage to my son's mind."_

_/_

No one kill me for killing Rath, it had to be done. Besides, he's back and cuter now. Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Awakening

This is what happens when a certain author is extremely bored and can no longer pay attention in math class. Yeah, that totally makes me sound like a horrible student, but when it comes to math, well, let's just say it takes a lot of willpower to get work done.

Warnings: OC death (not that that's such a tragedy)

The Resting Place of Promises and Memories

Chapter 5: Awakening

_The elf queen paused as she stepped off the final stair, the only sign of her distress shown in her clenched fists. _

"_My lady?" Lykouleon, the new Dragon Emperor, questioned. _

_Her head snapped up, meeting the worried green eyes. "I am fine, your majesty. It just saddens me to see my son in such a place."_

"_I regret that such an action had to be taken, but I cannot risk Prince Rune using his powers."_

"_I know," the queen sighed. "But, this will all be over soon, and then I will have my boy back." She strolled forward confidently, Lykouleon falling into step behind her._

_She didn't stop again until she reached Rune's cell. Her son was sat in the corner, refusing to look at his mother. "Rune, it's time. We're going to break the Demon Lord's hold over you."_

"_When will you be satisfied, mother?" Rune whispered, still not looking at the queen. "You took my lover from me, and then you destroyed the child that would have been his. Now, you want to take away every memory I have of him." _

"_This is for the best for you and you know it."_

"_No, this is what is best for you, mother." _

_Rune finally turned his head, but his eyes skipped over his mother, locking onto Lykouleon. "If you attempt to take away the last thing I have of him, Dragon Lord, it will not happen without a fight."_

_The queen's eyes narrowed. "Open this door," she ordered the guard._

"_My lady, you should let me take care of this," Lykouleon said. _

_The queen just made a sound of disgust, grabbing the keys from the guards hand and opening the door herself before either man could stop her. "Enough of this," she said, kneeling next to the prince. "You are a Prince of the Elfin Kingdom. It is time you started acting like it."_

_She reached out a hand to touch Rune's shoulder, but was forced back by a sudden burst of water. It slammed into her, throwing her against the bars of the cell door. There was a sickening crack as her head met the metal. She let out a quiet moan before sliding to the floor._

'What's going on?'_ Lykouleon thought as he watched water swirl around Rune, filling the cell. _'We knew he'd been given demon powers, that's why we gave him a Light Dragon Amulet. He shouldn't be able to use these powers. Is this the strength of the Demon Lord's abilities? Whatever it is, I have to stop it.'

"_That's enough, Rune," Lykouleon said, his own power filling the dungeon. It clashed with Rune's powers, the two struggling for a few moments before Lykouleon overpowered him. Rune opened his mouth in a silent scream as the Dragon Lord's powers wrapped around him. Lykouleon just managed to catch him as he fell toward the floor, unconscious. _

_He sighed in relief, seeing that Rune was still breathing. _'I was so worried I'd gone overboard,'_ he thought, cradling the elf against his chest._

"_My lord," the guard said shakily. Lykouleon looked up to see the man kneeling next to the elf queen. "She's dead."_

_/_

Rath wasn't sure what woke him, but he sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. A darkness came over him, one he couldn't resist. He'd felt this once before and he had fought it with all his will. This time, he wouldn't fight, because in the back of his mind he knew that giving in would let him see his Rune.

He seemed to glide out of the room and down the maze of hallways silently. It wasn't until he had nearly reached his goal that he ran into the alchemist. He stopped and glared at the white haired demon, whom after a moment of looking into Rath's darkened eyes moved to the side.

'_Illuser awakening could only mean it's almost over. In just a few hours the spell will be finished, and then everything will depend on Rune's condition.'_

/

Illuser opened the door to Rune's room, seeing the elf sleeping on the bed. He silently shut the door behind him before slipping into bed with the blond, being surprisingly gentle as he wrapped his arms around him. The memories Rune was experiencing now were ones he remembered as well, ones which were being brought to the surface of his mind by Kharl's spell.

He hated that he couldn't protect his mate, but that didn't mean anything in the world would tear him from Rune's side.

/

_Rune stumbled, grabbing onto a tree trunk to keep himself from falling. The beast was right behind him, but he was so afraid, and so tired. He tried to force himself forward but he couldn't find the strength. _

_So, he turned around. If he was going to die he would at least face it. _

_But Illuser stopped. Their eyes locked and Rune felt as if he'd just been physically smacked with a revelation. "Rath," he whispered. He fell to his knees, completely overwhelmed. "Rath, how…what happened to you?"_

_Illuser tiled his head to the side, taking a step toward the elf. There was no spoken answer, but Rune didn't need speech to understand him. He had wanted to find Rune, to have his revenge on those who had hurt his mate. _

_Rune shook his head, even as he reached a hand out to demon. "Rath, what have you done?" Rune scolded lightly. Illuser whined softly, knowing he had disappointed the one person he cared about._

_Suddenly Rune was being pulled away and there was someone standing between them. "No!" Rune shouted, hitting Tetheus with his fist as the Black Dragon Officer fought to hold onto the distraught elf. "No! Rath! No! You can't take him away from me again!"_

_Lykouleon closed his eyes briefly, trying to shut out the elf's screams. But he couldn't allow himself to be distracted. Illuser stood in front of him, growling and ready to pounce. _

"_Please, don't kill him," Rune begged, having gone limp in Tetheus' arms. _

'I couldn't kill him even if I tried,'_ Lykouleon thought as he released his powers. _'Illuser saved my life, I cannot take his. I helped take Rune's life once before, I can't do it again. I'm going to do everything I'm capable of to give you two a second chance.'

/

"_I'm going to marry you someday, Rune."_

"_Can I stay with you tonight? I can't sleep."_

"_I wish I could tell you how much I love you, Rath."_

_His arms were wrapped around the black haired woman, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She returned it eagerly. When they broke apart she opened the door to her room, beckoning him inside. He followed, leaving behind a broken hearted blond. _

_/_

Rune sighed softly, snuggling deeper into the warmth that lay beside him. He was awake, but he didn't want to be. He tried to force himself back to sleep, but it was useless. Finally admitting defeat he opened his eyes, white fur blocking his view.

"Wha-?" Rune managed hoarsely, propping himself up on his elbow.

A large, white, demon dog lay next to him, his head resting on his paws. Illuser's eyes stared back at Rune, brightening when they saw the elf was awake. He lifted his head, gently touching Rune's cheek with his nose.

"Rath, that's cold," Rune said as he pushed him back a few inches, although he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, it doesn't look like you've suffered any permanent damage." The two looked up to see Kharl standing in the doorway. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. But, what are you going to do now?"

/

Whoot! One more down! As of right now there are only two more chapters in this story, but we'll see if it stays that way. Let me know what you think!


End file.
